Just Kiss Him
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: There was a moment. A picture. Thank you Dan Schneider. Passed on the new episode about Sam's laptop being stolen. There is a CLEAN and NAUGHTY version.


**Naughty**

Sam

…..

I knew the boy stole my laptop. I know he did. He wants my attention and he has it. I hold on to my backpack straps and head up the stairs to the studio. I know he is up here. He is always up here. I open the door and walk in. What the?! He isn't here. Now I am annoyed. That laptop is my life. Every thing that I know and love is on there. I am like a fish without water. I am dying and annoyed. Mostly dying…yep, dying.

" Hey Sam," I hear. I turn my body, Freddie.

" You!" I yell.

" What now?" He asks.

" I know you stole my laptop!"

" Why would I steal your laptop?!"

" I don't know maybe because you have been a jerk lately."

" How have _I _been a jerk lately?"

" You know what, I can't deal with you. You have been nothing but a heartache since, since, _everything!_" He just leans against the tech cart like he is all that. But he isn't. I grab him by the collar. I want to punch is nerdy face and beat him until he tells where my laptop is, but I don't do that anymore. My anger is building up inside of me.

" Sam…I," I press my lips to his, feeling pure bliss. Oh why am I kissing him? Oh yes, because I still love him. I'm literally pronouncing how I still love him. This is so bad, but it feels so good. Freddie starts to kiss back, and his hands place themselves on my waist, where they're always supposed to be. I snake my arms around his neck as I push my tongue into the mixture of the kiss. He grips me more, the feelings inside of me grow. He pushes the backpack stapes off my shoulders. That is when every ragging teenage hormone falls out on to the floor. Like any PG-13 movie I was waiting for ultimate act of passion to happen but we just made-out like two wild beast. I knocked myself into the cart that caused me stumble. That resulted in Freddie to pick me up, hitching my legs around his waist. He walks backwards to the wall. We continue to make out without a care in the world.

" Hey, I might have a lead….oh my god!" I hear. We both immediately stop and turn our heads to see Carly in the doorway next to us. " I am happy for you two. Just, remember…laptop is stolen." She says, then backing away. We look at each other and stare. We don't speak, we just smile, resuming to where we were.

**Clean**

Sam

…..

I knew the boy stole my laptop. I know he did. He wants my attention and he has it. I hold on to my backpack straps and head up the stairs to the studio. I know he is up here. He is always up here. I open the door and walk in. What the?! He isn't here. Now I am annoyed. That laptop is my life. Every thing that I know and love is on there. I am like a fish without water. I am dying and annoyed. Mostly dying…yep, dying.

" Hey Sam," I hear. I turn my body, Freddie.

" You!" I yell.

" What now?" He asks.

" I know you stole my laptop!"

" Why would I steal your laptop?!"

" I don't know maybe because you have been a jerk lately."

" How have _I _been a jerk lately?"

" You know what, I can't deal with you. You have been nothing but a heartache since, since, _everything!_" He just leans against the tech cart like he is all that. But he isn't. I grab him by the collar. I want to punch is nerdy face and beat him until he tells where my laptop is, but I don't do that anymore. My anger is building up inside of me.

" Sam…I," I press my lips to his, feeling pure bliss. Oh why am I kissing him? Oh yes, because I still love him. I'm literally pronouncing how I still love him. This is so bad, but it feels so good. I pull away as I feel that he is in a shocked position again. I bring my hands back to myself and look at his bewildered face. It slowly changes into an emotion I can't detect for some odd reason.

" Why did you stop?" He asks. I smile and kiss him, snaking my arms around his neck. His hands get to their duly noted position on my waist. I smile as he kisses back.

" Hey, I might have a lead on…" I hear. Carly stands in the doorway. " I'm going to back away, smiling." She adds. She does as she says. Freddie and I look at each other.

" I miss you." He says.

" I miss you too."

* * *

**Like every other fan that has scene the recent Dan Schneider photo fiasco. I had to make this fanfiction. I don't know how to explain for the naughty and clean version, oh yeah! I was typing this and it turned all raunchy then I had to remind myself that this had to be a possible scene for iCarly. _SO _that's how that happened. I just had to do this! Hope you guys had a great Halloween! R&R**


End file.
